Jigyou Ainoko
by Moona Neko
Summary: Trois enfants venant de l'espace...Une mystérieuse planète...Une toute nouvelle aventure pour nos héros !
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**Anime/Manga** : Dragon Ball Z

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages originaux appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. L'idée vient tout droit de ma tête, alors interdiction de copier, merci :)

**Note :** Vous devez vous dire « Quoi ? Elle se lance dans une nouvelle fic alors qu'elle n'a pas continué celle qu'elle a commencée ? O_o » Et bien jetez le damne sur mon frère qui regarde Dragon Ball Kai...A côté de moi...En vostfr en plus...Comment résister ? T_T L'idée m'est venue toute seule, et j'me suis dis « écris-la avant d'oublier ! » Alors me voilà...Avec ma toute première fiction sur le magnifique univers de Akira Toriyama =P

* * *

><p>« Ca vous dit de passer le week-end à la maison ? Ce sera une occasion de passer du temps ensemble. »<p>

De l'autre bout du fil, Chichi éloigna légèrement le combiné de son oreille et pivota la tête vers Goku et Goten en plein goûter. La petite Pan, âgée de quatre ans, les regardaient engloutir la nourriture la bave aux lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour son adorable grand-père pour la prendre sur ses genoux et déposer devant ses petits yeux noirs un énorme bol de riz. La fillette se jeta sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangée depuis six mois.

« Les garçons, vous êtes partant pour un week-end à la Capsule Corp. ? demanda la maitresse de maison, qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- Et comment ! s'exclama son mari après avoir avaler une cuisse de poulet. Tu veux venir aussi, ma petite puce ? »

Pan hocha la tête avec entrain, alors que son grand-père retirait un grain de riz resté coller à sa petite joue rose. Goten se leva et annonça qu'il allait demander à Gohan et Videl s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux. En attendant, Chichi confirma la présence de sa famille à son amie, qui reçut la nouvelle avec joie. La seconde d'après, le cadet de Goku revenait dans la chaumière, et apprenait à sa mère que les parents de sa nièce étaient également partants. La femme au chignon répéta l'information, ce qui eut pour but d'accroître la satisfaction de la scientifique.

Le surlendemain, la famille Son se dirigeaient vers la Capsule Corp. Bien que Goku ait le pouvoir de téléporter tout le monde, il trouva plus conviviale d'y aller en volant. Il saisit donc sa femme par la taille et les Son au grand complet s'élevèrent dans les airs. En route, Pan décrit diverses acrobaties en riant gaiement, attendrissant les adultes qui la regardaient faire. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la propriété des Brief, et furent accueillit par une petite Bra folle de joie. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Pan, et elles faussèrent rapidement compagnie à leurs parents afin d'aller jouer à la poupée dans la chambre de la petite riche. Goten et Trunks se tapèrent gaiement dans la main, bien qu'ils se voient tous les jours. Goku alla trouver Végéta qui – une fois n'est pas coutume – s'était mit à l'écart, loin de toutes ces embrassades qu'il trouvait écœurantes. Il échangea néanmoins un sourire – bien que narquois – avec son ami-rival, comme il l'appelait. La première journée se passa comme à l'accoutumé : les deux familles saiyen furent rejointe par le reste de la bande, soit Krillin, C-18, Maron, Yamsha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Tortue Géniale, Oolong et j'en passe. Même la vieille tortue de mer fit honneur de sa présence, bien qu'elle ait dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Bra et Pan se ruèrent sur l'animal marin qui fut traité comme un pauvre jouet durant le reste de l'après-midi. Ce n'est que quand madame Brief les appela pour dîner qu'elles lâchèrent la pauvre tortue qui fila se cacher en couinant. Je vous laisse imaginer toute la team à table. Entre les deux familles de Saiyan, ce n'est plus un repas mais un véritable banquet. Toutes les femmes avaient mit la main à la pâte afin d'offrir à leurs maris et à leurs enfants un dîner digne de ce nom. Ils se régalèrent en ressassant les bons souvenirs, et Bulma raconta pour la énième fois sa rencontre avec Goku, alors que Goten et Trunks se ventaient encore de leur fusion. Âgés de dix huit ans, ils avaient finit leurs études au lycée Orange Star et prévoyaient d'intégrer l'université dans laquelle Gohan travaillait. Pour l'heure, ils profitaient pleinement de leurs vacances.

Le repas commença à treize heure pour s'achever à seize heure et des poussières tant leur retrouvaille leur plaisait. Ce soir-là, tout le monde dormirait à la Capsule Corp. Bulma proposa alors que tout le monde « camping » dans son jardin, mais cela déplût fortement à son compagnon.

« Camper ? Dans notre propre jardin ? C'est complètement débile.

- Mais non, s'opposa la scientifique, c'est plus convivial et ça fait plaisir aux enfants.

- Dis oui papa, s'il te plait ! »

La petite Bra, âgée de cinq ans, fit les yeux de biche à son père, qui donna son accord avec un claquement de langue agacé. La fillette sautilla de joie, et colla un baiser sur la joue du guerrier afin de le remercier. Ce dernier resta de marbre, mais l'enfant savait qu'il ne restait pas insensible à ses marques d'affections. S'en suivit alors une agitation bruyante, à cause de Goku ne sachant pas monter sa tente, Bra ne retrouvant pas son sac de couchage, Yamsha qui ne voulait pas partager sa tente avec Tortue Géniale, Pan qui cherchait sa mère introuvable, Goten qui se plaignait qu'il avait faim et Végéta qui grognait, encore et toujours. Très vite, la scientifique perdit patiente et haussa le ton pour que chacun se taise. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle alors que le silence se faisait. Bulma poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis reprit d'une voix nette :

« Goku commence à planter les piquets sans les casser, Bra ton sac de couchage doit être dans la chambre de ton frère, Yamsha tu n'as pas le choix je n'ai pas trente sept tentes, Pan ta mère fait la vaisselle avec Chichi tu la trouveras donc dans la cuisine, Goten il reste deux-trois trucs sur la table, va donc te servir et toi, elle se tourna vers son compagnon, arrête de faire la tête sinon je débranche la salle de gravité. »

Malgré toute sa tirade, personne ne pipa un traitre mot. Décidément, cette femme est effrayante. Quand l'estomac de Goten lui rappela gentiment son besoin urgent d'être remplit, le brouhaha reprit. A dix neuf heure, Goku n'avait toujours pas monté sa tente, et les autres furent obliger de l'y aider. Lorsque le second repas fut servi à vingt heure trente, huit tentes de taille différente selon le nombre d'occupant se dressaient en cercle autour d'un feu. Pour rendre l'aspect « camping » plus vrai, il avait été décidé – ou du moins Bulma avait décidé – qu'ils mangeraient tous autour du feu en faisant griller de la viande au dessus du brasier. Bien sûr, ce genre de repas amusait beaucoup les fillettes qu'étaient Bra et Pan. Elles avaient presque l'impression d'être des petites indiennes. De ce fait, personne ne les disputa quand elles revinrent les joues barbouillées de feutre. Cela prouvait leur enthousiasme, ce qui ravissait l'organisatrice. Sur le coup des minuits, le repas était terminé et chacun discutait un peu de son côté. La bonne humeur régnait autour du feu, pourtant Végéta semblait s'agiter. Depuis quelques minutes, un moustique tout particulièrement enquiquineur lui volait autour de la tête, tentant en vain de se poser sur sa peau. Le prince ne cessait de l'éloigner avec des gestes ennuyés de la main, mais l'insecte semblait insister. Son insistance causa sa perte, car le guerrier finit par l'écraser entre son index et son pouce.

« Cette %*# a tout de même réussi à me piquer, grogna le prince en voyant son propre sang tâché le bout de ses doigts.

- Les moustiques sont très actifs à cette période de l'année, lui expliqua sa compagne en haussant les épaules.

- Foutus insectes de cette foutue planète.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça papa ? Intervint la petite Bra en arrêtant sa danse indienne autour du feu. Sur ta planète il n'y avait pas de moustiques ? »

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le prince et sa fille. De toute évidence, la réponse intéressait tout le monde. Le guerrier grogna et détourna la tête, faisant comprendre à chacun qu'il ne dirait pas un seul mot sur sa planète natale. A son grand bonheur, sa fiancée jugea qu'il était temps de se mettre au lit.

« Déjà ? S'affligèrent Bra et Pan à l'unisson.

- Il est minuit passé, tenta de les raisonner Gohan, il faut dormir maintenant pour être en forme demain. »

Pour la première fois de leur vie, les parents eurent raison de leurs enfants, et les fillettes rejoignirent la petite tente rose qu'elles partageaient. Avant de se coucher, chacun lança un « bonne nuit » général, puis Goku s'occupa d'éteindre le feu...

« Foutue planète de %*# ! »

Ce fut cette douce parole lancée à six heures du matin par un prince d'humeur massacrante qui réveilla tout le monde. Goku fut celui qui quitta sa tente en dernier, et il fut aussitôt pointer du doigt par son épouse. Cette dernière, totalement paniquée, s'écria :

« Goku aussi ! »

Le guerrier au caractère candide se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mettre sa femme dans ses états. C'est alors qu'il avisa Goten qui se grattait nerveusement le bras. Son corps semblait couvert de petits boutons rouge qui le démangeait au point qu'il en saigne. Sans s'en rendre compte, Goku lui-même se mettait à gratter ses côtes le plus naturellement du monde. La voix aigüe de Pan retenti dans la propriété des Brief.

« Pourquoi vous avez plein de boutons ?

- Apparemment, seuls les hommes saiyans semblent être touchés. »

Nota Krillin en observant les bras rougeâtres de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier rejoignit Végéta qui se grattait avec autant d'ardeur que Trunks, qui saignait déjà à plusieurs endroits sur son bras. Chichi s'approcha de Bulma et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Soudain, la scientifique s'écria :

« Oui, autant ! Il en a jusque sur les ...

- Au lieu de raconter des conneries, trouvez la source de cette saloperie ! la coupa Végéta.

- C'est peut-être les moustiques ? hasarda Tenshinhan.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Bulma, sinon ils ne seraient pas les seuls touchés.

- Peut-être une varicelle saiyan ? tenta Oolong.

- Si c'était le cas, Bra et Pan seraient touchées aussi. Et ce serait étrange que ça les frappe tous en même temps.

- Et si s'était un signe leur rappelant que c'est la saison des amours ?

- Tortue Géniale, gardez vos réflexions pour vous ! gronda Chichi, les points sur les hanches.

- Je vais effectuer des analyses, on verra bien ce qu'il en est ! Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Les hommes obtempérèrent, tout en continuant de gratter nerveusement leur peau rougie. Tous se posaient la même question : quel malheur s'était encore abattu sur la tête de nos malheureux guerriers saiyans ?

Le feu ravageait la ville, léchant les maisons de pierres. Partout, les cris de frayeur rappelaient aux saiyans l'horreur dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. L'immense boule de feu se rapprochait de leur planète à une vitesse incroyable, et nombre d'entre eux s'étaient rassemblés, dans le but de mourir tous ensemble. Néanmoins, Kyabetsu refusa de mourir de la sorte. Tenant fermement la main de Sarada, sa femme, il se dirigeait vers la plateforme d'embarquement.

« Vite Retasu ! lança Sarada en lançant un regard par-dessus ton épaule.

- Je suis désolée Sarada, je ne peux pas aller plus loin... »

Kyabetsu fit volte-face et s'approcha de Retasu, une femme saiyan très proche de son épouse. Cette dernière s'agenouilla devant son amie haletante, et la prit par les épaules, la força à lui faire face.

« Retasu, pense à ton bébé. Pense à Ingen qui s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses fuir et sauver votre enfant. »

Retasu leva ses yeux noirs baignés de larme vers sa camarade, qui la fixait avec insistance. Soudain un cri d'effroi retentit, et la future mère bondit sur ses jambes. Attrapant la main de son amie, Sarada suivi son époux jusqu'au vaisseau le plus proche. Ce dernier n'offrait pas beaucoup de place aux trois saiyans, mais Kyabetsu s'installa tout de même aux commandes. Alors que le vaisseau commençait son élévation, il fut secoué d'un tremblement qui déséquilibra les deux femmes. L'homme saiyen n'attendit pas la prochaine secousse et enclencha la vitesse maximale. Aussitôt, le vaisseau fila à travers le ciel rouge, piquant à l'opposé de l'immense boule de feu qui ravageait leur planète. Collées à l'unique hublot de leur minuscule vaisseau, Retasu et Sarada assista, impuissantes, à l'anéantissement de leur planète...

* * *

><p>La partie mystère.<p>

Vous devez vous demandez ce qu'est que cette partie étrange à la fin du chapitre. Et bien sachez qu'il y en aura une comme ça à la fin de chacun d'eux. Jigyou Ainoko est une fiction basée sur des multitudes de questions, auxquelles nos héros trouveront des réponses au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans le fil de ces questions, elles seront récapitulées à la fin de chaque chapitre, avec la réponse si cette dernière a été dévoilée.

**Question n°1 :** Quelle est l'origine des étranges boutons présents du jour au lendemain sur le corps des hommes saiyans ?

**Question n°2 :** Qui sont Kyabetsu, Sarada & Retasu ?

Si vous pensez connaitre la réponse, faites m'en part par message ) Sur ce, à la prochaine o/


	2. Ichi & Roku

**Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**Anime/Manga** : Dragon Ball Z

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à leur créateur...Snif...Il pourrait me donner Trunks quand même.

**Note : **Voici le premier chapitre de la fiction ) C'est maintenant que tout va réellement commencer. Alors accrochez-vous à votre bureau, à votre canapé ou à votre petite sœur, car je vais faire en sorte de vous transporter dans le merveilleux monde d'Akira Toriyama...A ma façon !

* * *

><p>Douze années s'étaient écoulées depuis le camping dans le jardin des Brief. Au bout de quelques jours, les boutons avaient disparus des corps des saiyans, qui n'avaient rien comprit à ce qui leur était arrivé. Durant ces longues années, ils avaient connu d'autres accidents dans ce genre, mais Bulma n'était toujours pas parvenu à retirer des résultats satisfaisants de ses analyses.<p>

En cette belle matinée de Juillet, les deux derniers saiyans de sang-pur s'étaient rendu dans une montagne isolée afin de s'entrainer. Quand Végéta lui avait proposé ces séances d'entrainements, Goku avait longuement hésité. Il préférait profiter de la paix pour s'occuper de son adorable petite fille, aujourd'hui âgée de seize ans. Mais le guerrier avait finalement accepté les demandes récurrentes de son ancien rival. Cela fait désormais plus de trois ans que les deux hommes se rendaient régulièrement dans cette région inhabitée pour laisser court à leur pouvoir dévastateur. Ils faisaient tout de même en sorte de ne pas faire trop de dommages : ce serait bête d'abîmer le merveilleux panorama qui s'étendait à l'infini en dessous d'eux. D'immenses forêts de conifères couvraient les flancs de montagne, dont le sommet était perpétuellement couvert de glaces éternelles. Les deux hommes avaient donc choisi la montagne la plus déserte et la plus isolée pour leur séance hebdomadaire.

Après un échauffement qui se résolvaient à des échanges de coups de poings et de pieds, les deux guerriers se posèrent sur le sol aride et échangèrent un regard brillant du même éclat : l'excitation. Ils pouvaient se battre encore et encore, il y avait toujours cette adrénaline qui les secouait lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient l'un avec l'autre. Ca dépassait le stade de la rivalité, s'était une autre chose...Typiquement saiyan, d'après les dires de leur femme respective. Si elles ne comprenaient pas leur envi de toujours se défier, elles respectaient leur choix. Après tout, qui pourrait bien se mettre entre deux saiyans ayant soif de combat ?

Les coups pleuvaient sans que l'on puisse dire lequel des deux guerriers avait l'avantage. Goku alliait force avec rapidité, tandis que Végéta misait tout sur la stratégie. Leur combat, bien qu'ils ne déploient pas toute leur force, laissait des envieux. En effet, leurs fils se sentaient tellement inférieurs qu'ils rechignaient à les accompagner. Ils préféraient de loin s'entrainer à leur rythme sans avoir à côtoyer la mort à cause d'un rayon de Ki ne leur étant pas destiné. Non vraiment, Goten et Trunks se contentaient très bien de leur propre entrainement...Quand ils en avaient le temps. En tant que nouveau directeur de Capsule Corporation, Trunks se devait d'être présent à la plus petite réunion, aussi peu importante soit-elle. Ce job ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais en tant que premier héritier de la famille Brief, sa place se trouvait le postérieur posé sur un inconfortable fauteuil de président, les grandes fenêtres de son bureau ne cessant de le narguer en lui présentant le magnifique ciel bleu. Il était si proche de la liberté, et pourtant si éloigner.

Goten quant à lui, s'était trouvé un petit travail au sein de l'entreprise de son meilleur ami. Ayant fait les mêmes études que lui, il est ressorti avec le même diplôme et les mêmes compétences. Néanmoins, le cadet de Goku s'était concentré sur le côté financier de la Capsule Corporation, alors que Trunks s'occupait...de tout en général. Il n'était donc pas rare quand les deux amis se retrouvaient et filaient à l'anglaise. Cela déplaisait beaucoup à leur mère, mais elles ne pouvaient tout simplement pas renier le sang saiyan bouillant dans les veines des deux jeunes adultes...Mais pas dans les leurs seulement.

En effet, s'ajoutait aux deux compères les jeunes Bra et Pan, âgées respectivement de seize et quinze ans. Scolarisées à Orange Star, les adolescentes étaient les idoles du lycée. La célébrité de Bra était tout simplement dut à celle de sa mère et de son aîné. Le nom Brief n'était décidément plus à ignorer. Pan devait la sienne à sa mère, qui la devait elle-même à son père, Mr Satan. La petite-fille du héros, ce n'est pas rien. Et ce duo causait pas mal d'émoi dans les cœurs des adolescents de Orange Star. Grâce à son travail rigoureux (et à sa grand-mère), Pan avait sauté une classe pour se retrouver dans la même que sa camarade. Cette dernière aurait également put en sauter une, mais elle préférait rester en compagnie de son amie de toujours.

Revenons à nos moutons, ou du moins à nos saiyans, les purs j'entends. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi que les deux guerriers s'entrainaient, mais aucun des deux ne faiblissaient. Pis encore, ils se déchainaient de plus en plus. Le sol se fendait sous leurs pieds, et les arbres alentours s'étaient couchés face à une telle démonstration de puissance. Goku lança son poing en direction du visage à peine égratigner de son adversaire, mais ce dernier bloqua et contre attaqua d'un coup de pied. Le guerrier évita de justesse, sentant la botte de son camarade frôler sa légendaire tenue orange et bleue. Une bonne heure plus tard, les guerriers se séparèrent, haletants.

« Quoi, tu commences à faiblir ? lâcha Végéta avec dédain malgré la coupure vrillant sa joue droite.

- Tu rigoles ? Je suis à peine essoufflé ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, le même sourire en coin accroché à leurs lèvres. Végéta ne pouvait le nier, Goku changeait radicalement lorsqu'il se battait. Même s'il restait quelque peu naïf et candide, il n'avait plus cet insupportable sourire béat. Le voir si sérieux lors de leurs entrainements ravissait le prince, qui se surprenait à toujours envier le jeudi, jour où avait lieu leurs séances de combat. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, un bruit étrange les arrêta net. D'un même mouvement, les guerriers levèrent la tête vers le ciel, où se dessinait une forme ronde s'approchant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Un vaisseau spatial ? lança Goku en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux voir l'étrange objet.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

- Des ennemis ?

- Si seulement ! Ca me permettrait de voir si notre entrainement paie. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'objet volant non identifié – ou l'OVNI si vous préférez – fut suffisamment rapproché des saiyans pour qu'ils concluent la thèse de Goku. C'était effectivement un vaisseau spatial, de taille moyenne et rond comme la lune, qui s'approchait de la Terre. Au premier abord, Végéta crut reconnaitre le même type de capsule qu'il avait lui-même beaucoup côtoyé durant ses années de service à l'empire de Freezer. Mais le vaisseau se révéla beaucoup trop gros pour confirmer ses pensées.

« Végéta attention ! »

S'écria Goku alors que le vaisseau s'approchait à une vitesse astronomique des deux guerriers. Le prince eût juste le temps de piquer vers les cieux afin d'éviter l'engin spatial. Ce dernier atterrit très brutalement sur le sol, provoquant le bruit net d'une cassure sévère, soit un « craaaaaaaaaaaac ! » sonore. Un épais nuage de poussière se souleva autour du vaisseau endommagé, près duquel les deux saiyans se posèrent. Ils laissèrent tout de même trois bons mètres de distance entre eux et l'engin, préférant jouer la sureté. Ils ignoraient ce qui allait bien pouvoir en sortir. Le nuage se dissipa rapidement, et la porte de l'engin s'ouvrit avec difficulté. En position de combat, les deux guerriers se préparèrent à en découdre avec leur nouvel adversaire. Quelle fût leur surprise quand sortirent du vaisseau...deux enfants. Ce fut bien une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébène, à la frange collant à la nuque, aux joues sales et aux vêtements en lambeaux ainsi qu'un garçonnet au regard aussi noir que froid, à la chevelure sombre hérissées sur son crâne, au front ensanglanté barré d'une mèche épaisse et aux vêtements boueux qui apparurent devant eux, et non des guerriers assoiffés de sang et de conquête.

« Des gamins ! cracha Végéta. Rien que ça ! »

Le garçonnet piqua un fard et darda le prince de ces iris aussi noir que les ténèbres. Sa camarade, quant à elle, poussa un cri de joie en voyant les deux hommes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un aussi vite. Pas craintive pour deux sous, elle s'approcha des guerriers saiyans, un sourire candide accroché à ses lèvres gercées. Végéta esquissa un rictus à ce sourire niais qui lui rappelait tant celui de Goku. Ce dernier observa les enfants avec intérêt.

« Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous pour être dans cet état ? demanda-t-il aux enfants.

- C'est nous qui posons les questions ! se rebiffa le gamin.

- Surveille ton langage microbe, le menaça Végéta.

- Doucement Végéta, ce ne sont que des enfants ! tenta de l'apaiser Goku. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi c'est Ichi et lui c'est Roku ! répondit la gamine sans plus de cérémonie.

- Idiote, tu ne devrais pas décliner nos identités aussi rapidement ! grogna le dénommé Roku.

- Hey Végéta, chuchota le guerrier au prince, pourquoi ces gamins s'appellent un et six ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! ragea le plus petit des deux guerriers.

- On vous dérange ? »

La voix aigüe d'Ichi les força à leur faire face. Sa question avait été posé avec toute l'innocence du monde, au point que même Végéta ne s'en senti pas offensé. Roku émit un claquement de langue, témoignant son agacement. Apparemment, il n'acceptait pas l'attitude pacifique de sa camarade. Peut-être que la menace résidait en ce garçonnet ?

« Dites, vous connaissez bien les habitants de cette planète ? demanda Ichi.

- Je ne les connais pas tous, mais je vis ici depuis toujours, donc je pense pouvoir t'aider. »

Offrit Goku avec un sourire. Végéta bougonna dans son coin, se retenant de faire remarquer à son camarade qu'il ne vivait pas sur Terre depuis toujours puisqu'il était né sur la planète natale des saiyans. Ichi, rayonnante, fouilla dans le lambeau de vêtement qui lui servait de poche et en sorti un photographie, qu'elle mit sous le nez du guerrier. Ce dernier examina le papier, et son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut qui il représentait.

« Mais...Mais c'est Goten ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu le connais ? s'émerveilla Ichi.

- Un peu oui ! C'est mon fils !

- Votre fils... ? Alors...Alors vous êtes mon grand-père ! »

Goku et Végéta se dévisagèrent lentement, alors que la jeune Ichi sautillait autour du plus grand en répétant à tue-tête « grand-père ! grand-père ! ». Ce dernier lui saisit le bras, l'arrêtant nette dans sa petite danse de la joie.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur...souffla-t-il, penaud. Mon fils n'a jamais eut d'enfant, il est même célibataire...Et quand bien même il aurait eut une progéniture, il ne l'aurait jamais envoyée dans l'espace...

- Envoyée dans l'espace ? répéta Ichi, qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Mais je n'ai jamais été envoyée dans l'espace.

- Alors...Alors comment mon fils a put t'avoir dans ce cas ? Il n'a jamais quitté la Terre à ce que je sache. »

La joie disparue alors du visage de la fillette, qui se mura dans le silence. Goku, craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers, ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais il fut coupé par Ichi qui retrouvait toute sa superbe.

« Roku, montre ta photo ! Tu n'as même pas daigné la regarder depuis qu'elle est en ta possession, mais il serait temps de le faire non ? »

Le garçon sembla hésiter, dardant son regard sombre sur les deux guerriers saiyans. Il finit par plonger sa main dans la poche de son pantalon qui tenait le coup - Dendé sait comment ! – malgré son état pitoyable et en tira la photographie, qu'il tendit à Goku sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Une nouvelle fois, Goku frôla la crise cardiaque en reconnaissant la personne représentée. En voyant l'air effaré du guerrier, Végéta se pencha à son tour sur la photo...Et piqua un fard.

« Et bien, tu as été prit dans toute ta splendeur ! »

Se moqua Goku en observant le cliché de plus près. En effet, la photographie représentait Végéta alors que ce dernier semblait aboyer sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Le prince grinça des dents, avant de vociférer :

« A quoi rime cette connerie ? »

De nouveau, le visage d'Ichi se peignit d'un air grave. Ses yeux noirs remplacèrent la candeur par un sérieux déstabilisant. Elle échangea un regard avec Roku, qui hocha la tête avant de ranger la photographie dans sa poche et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Se dressant bien droite sur ses jambes boueuses, la jeune fille prit une voix claire avant d'avouer :

« Nous venons de la planète Genrrseï, dans la galaxie sud-ouest. Nous avons fuit notre planète après avoir sauvé Rokujû Hachi pour retrouver nos pères.

- Ca ne nous aide pas vraiment, soupira Goku. Qui est Rokujû Hachi ? »

Ichi leur fit signe de patienter, puis rejoignit en courant le vaisseau. Roku resta totalement silencieux, attendant le retour de sa camarade. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à émerger du vaisseau, un poupon niché au creux de ses bras.

« C'est elle, répondit-elle en présentant le bébé aux adultes.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, bordel ? s'impatienta Végéta.

- Ichi, la héla Roku, laisse-moi prendre le relais. »

La jeune demoiselle opina du chef et recula d'un pas, laissant son camarade se planter devant les deux guerriers saiyans. Ces derniers retinrent le souffle, conscients qu'ils avaient là un véritable guerrier...qui avait la langue aussi pointue que ses mèches de cheveux.

« Comme vous l'a dit Ichi, nous venons de la planète Genrrseï. C'est là que nous avons été créés à partir de l'ADN de cinq saiyans.

- Ne me dis pas que cette idée vient d'un certain docteur Gero ? le coupa Goku, alerte.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur l'origine de notre création, nous savons juste de nos pères sont des saiyans vivant sur cette terre. J'ai réussis à voler les données des scientifiques en sauvant Rokujû Hachi avec Ichi, mais je n'ai su en décoder qu'une brève partie. C'est ainsi que j'ai réussis à trouver les coordonnées de votre planète et à comprendre ce qui était marqué sur nos colliers.

- Vos colliers ? demanda Végéta, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

- Ceci. »

Roku plongea sa main dans les restes de son t-shirt et en sorti un collier, dont le pendentif long et plat avait été enfoncé. Les guerriers pouvaient néanmoins lire clairement qu'il était écrit :

SUJET N°6.

V x B.

E.Ré

GUERRIER

« Que signifie tout ça ? fit Goku en lâchant la plaquette qui retomba sur le torse de l'enfant.

- Ca signifie que je suis le sixième enfant créé, que mes parents sont Végéta et Bulma et que je suis une expérience réussie de classe guerrière.

- Que tes parents sont Végéta et Bulma ? cracha le prince avec mépris. Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Justement, c'est une partie du dossier que je ne suis pas parvenue à décoder.

- Ichi et Rokujû Hachi ont aussi des colliers ?

- Bien entendu. »

Ichi s'approcha des guerriers et présenta sa propre plaquette de métal pendant au bout de la chaine en argent. Goku lut son contenu à voix haute.

« Sujet n°1, Got. – j'en conclus que c'est Goten ? -, , nourrisse.

- Je suis donc la première enfant créée, mon père est Goten, je suis une expérience ratée de classe nourrice...expliqua Ichi en serrant les dents.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fit remarquer Goku. Pourquoi Roku a deux parents inscrit sur sa plaquette et pas toi ?

- Nous l'ignorons, je viens de vous le dire ! s'énerva Roku.

- Lis-nous celui du bébé Kakarott, lança Végéta au guerrier.

- Sujet n°68, T x Z...Et c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? l'interrogea le prince.

- Je vais vous expliquer, s'interposa Ichi. Nous avons sauvés Rokujû Hachi alors que les naisseurs s'apprêtaient à...à la tuer.

- A la tuer ? s'affligea Goku, les yeux exorbités.

- Et pourq-... »

La phrase de Végéta fut coupé par les pleurs du bébé. Ichi tenta vainement de la calmer, mais ses cajoleries ne semblèrent pas apaiser la petite Rokujû Hachi. Goku nota à l'instant seulement à quel point les enfants étaient en mauvais état. Même le poupon était couvert de poussière.

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous quitté votre planète ? demanda-t-il.

- Une semaine et demie, répondit Roku au tac-o-tac.

- Et vous n'avez pas prit le temps de vous laver ?

- Quand nous avons fuit les laboratoires des naisseurs, nous avons sautés dans le premier vaisseau que nous avons vu. Ironie du sort, s'était le plus petit et le moins équipé. Nous avions à peine de quoi nous restaurer, je ne vous parle pas de la galère que nous avons eût à nourrir Rokujû Hachi.

- Vous savez voler ? fit Végéta en émergeant de ses pensées.

- Oui, répondirent les deux enfants à l'unisson.

- Alors nous terminerons cette discussion chez moi. Mais avant, dites-moi à quoi correspond le T sur la plaquette de cette gamine...

- Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris Végéta ! s'étonna Goku. D'après leurs dires, ils ont été créés à partir de gène saiyan...Le seul d'entre nous qui a son prénom commençant par un T est...

- Trunks, oui j'avais compris, merci ! grogna le prince. Je voulais juste en être sûr.

- Alors je vous le confirme, fit Ichi d'une petite voix.

- ...Allons-y. »

A la seconde même où Végéta prononça ces deux mots, le petit groupe s'éleva dans les airs. Les guerriers saiyans adoptèrent un rythme lent pour que les enfants blessés, affamés et épuisés puissent les suivre. Goku vint se placer tout près de Végéta pour ne pas que les enfants ne captent leur échange.

« Tu l'as vu toi aussi... ?

- La queue enroulée autour de leur taille ? Bien sûr. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Au moins sur ce coup, on ne peut pas les renier... »

Végéta ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans le mutisme qui lui était si propre quand il réfléchissait. Ne voulant pas déranger son camarade dans ses réflexions, Goku alla se placer à l'arrière du groupe afin de guetter le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part des enfants. Ces derniers semblaient penauds et quelque peu perdus, mais s'était compréhensible. Apparemment, la Terre semble très différente de Genrrseï. De plus, la façon dont ils parlaient de leur création donnait des frissons à Goku.

Les deux enfants furent soulager quand Végéta piqua vers le sol, une dizaine de minute après leur départ des montagnes. Ichi entama sa descente en douceur pour ne pas effrayer Rokujû Hachi qui remuait et sanglotait aux creux de ses bras. L'arrivée du groupe n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé de Bulma qui se précipita vers son compagnon.

« Végéta ? Qui sont ses enfants ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Tu vas rire ! répondit le saiyan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Parait-il qu'ils ont été créés à partie de nos gênes.

- Qu-quoi ? balbutia Bulma en observant les trois enfants restés en retrait près de Goku.

- Et bien en fait...commença ce dernier, mais il fut tout de suite interrompu par la scientifique.

- Tu as vu leur état ? Pauvres enfants ! Vous m'expliquerez plus tard, ces enfants ont besoin d'un bon bain, de vêtements propres et de nourriture. »

Goku esquissa un sourire face à la réaction de Bulma. Malgré toutes ses interrogations, son instinct maternel était le plus fort. Elle s'approcha d'Ichi et tendit les bras. La demoiselle comprit immédiatement le message et déposa doucement le poupon dans les bras de la scientifique. Cette dernière gratifia Ichi d'un sourire, puis mena les trois enfants jusqu'à sa demeure. Végéta préféra lui emboîter le pas, n'accordant pas une confiance totale aux nouveaux venus. Goku s'apprêtait à imiter son camarade quand une voix familière s'éleva dans son dos :

« Goku, te voilà ! »

Le guerrier fit volte-face en reconnaissant la voix de son épouse qui vint se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Le saiyan se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air étonné et, esquissant son éternel sourire béat, demanda le plus innocemment du monde :

« Ah ! Chichi...Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bulma m'a invité à boire le café puisque nos hommes semblent décidés à nous délaisser, l'accusa-t-elle en fronçait les sourcils.

- Mais Chichi tu exagères, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par semaine...

- Et c'est une fois de trop. »

Goku poussa un petit soupir nerveux. Décidément, même après toutes ses années, sa femme restait la même. Il pria Dendé de le sortir de cette situation délicate. Sa prière fut sûrement entendue par le Namek, car Trunks et Goten atterrirent gracieusement dans la cours, riant à gorge déployée. Malheureusement pour eux, leur hilarité mourut dans leur gorge quand ils croisèrent le regard furibond de Chichi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout les deux ? N'est-il pas seulement seize heure et quart ?

- Ah ah...Tu es sûre de ça maman ? lança le cadet de Goku, feignant l'étonnement. L'horloge du bureau doit être en avance alors... »

Les compères évitèrent de justesse la botte que venait de leur lancer l'épouse de Goku. Elle n'acceptait vraiment pas que ces jeunes loups quittent le travail comme des voleurs. Grand bien lui fasse que Trunks s'évade de son bureau ! Il était le directeur et, quoi qu'il arrive, ne risquait pas d'être viré. Pour Goten par contre, s'était une autre histoire. Son cadet avait beau lui répéter qu'il ne sera jamais renvoyé par son employeur car il s'agissait de Trunks, sa mère ne voulait rien entendre. Alors que Chichi s'apprêtait à se déchausser une nouvelle fois afin de punir les deux lascars, la voix de Bulma l'arrêta nette dans son geste :

« Chichi ? Tu es encore là ? Tu pourrais venir m'aider à la salle de bain s'il te plait ? »

La concernée leva un regard interrogateur vers son mari qui lui sourit malicieusement. Elle lui répondit avec un froncement de sourcil agacé, puis gagna la demeure en silence. Quand Chichi eut disparu dans la maison, les trois saiyans purent respirer librement. Trunks se laissa glisser à même le sol, et se débarrassa rapidement de sa cravate qui l'étranglait. Goku, loin d'être fâché par l'attitude peu responsable des deux compères, s'approcha de ces derniers avec un large sourire.

« A votre place, je ne garderais pas cet air si sûr de vous.

- Pourquoi donc ? le questionna Goten en s'affalant à son tour sur l'herbe.

- Vous allez voir, la paternité, ça change un homme. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Suivie par Ichi et Roku, Bulma se dirigeait d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus luxueuse de sa demeure. Elle mena les enfants à travers la cuisine, prit le premier escalier à droite pour déboucher dans un long couloir qu'ils traversèrent dans sa totalité, avant de monter un nouvel escalier et d'entrer dans la première pièce à gauche. Ichi et Roku ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés devant la luxure de la pièce. Trois grandes baignoires ilots occupaient la plus grande partie de l'espace. Elles étaient toutes munies d'un rideau, retenu par des grandes montures en métal montées sur roulette. Ainsi, les rideaux à différents motifs pouvaient vaquer d'une baignoire à l'autre. La pièce était dépourvue de douches, et les enfants conclurent sur le champ qu'il devait y avoir une pièce prévue à cet effet. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement visités la maison, mais ce qu'ils avaient vu leur avait suffit pour comprendre qu'ils étaient là dans une riche propriété. Bulma alla tout d'abord déposer Rokujû Hachi sur une table à langer, demandant à Ichi de garder un œil sur elle le temps qu'elle leur ouvre l'eau. La scientifique s'approcha de la première baignoire et régla l'eau sur tiède virant vers le chaud, idem pour la baignoire la plus proche. Pendant que les bains se remplissaient, Bulma attrapa les premières montures métalliques qui lui passèrent sous la main et les placèrent près des deux bains. Revenant auprès des enfants, elle les pria d'aller chacun rejoindre une baignoire et de se déshabiller derrière le rideau. Elle regretta aussitôt, car elle devait désormais aller chercher des vêtements pour les enfants, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rokujû Hachi seule sur la table à langer, au risque que la petite ne tombe. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche et quémanda l'aide de Chichi. Cette dernière arriva près d'elle la minute d'après.

« Mais à qui est ce bébé ? s'étonna Chichi en voyant Rokujû Nana.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas laissé à nos maris le loisir de m'en dire plus. Les enfants avaient besoin de soin.

- Il y a d'autres ?

- Oui, ils se déshabillent derrière les rideaux. Je pense même qu'ils sont déjà dans l'eau en ce moment même. Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur cette petite le temps que j'aille leur trouver des vêtements ?

- Bien sûr. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Végéta...

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Il est à l'embrasure de la porte. »

Bulma fit volte-face et croisa aussitôt le regard de son compagnon, qui l'observait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas signalé sa présence, la scientifique passa tout près de lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Elle senti les yeux du saiyan lui brûler la nuque pendant le cours trajet menant aux escaliers, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Bulma se rendit au premier étage et entra dans l'une des nombreuses salles. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé les vêtements de Trunks et Bra depuis qu'ils étaient petits, car ils se révélaient très utiles dans l'instant présent. Elle avait vite identifié les deux plus vieux comme étant un garçon et une fille, cette dernière étant la plus âgée. Quant au bébé, elle se doutait de son sexe à ses petites joues roses et à sa chevelure noire et épaisse. Elle trouva cela curieux qu'elle possède déjà une si importante touffe de cheveux sur la tête, mais ne s'y intéressa pas plus longtemps. Elle trouva vite son bonheur en fouillant dans les vieux vêtements de Bra. Son ancien pyjama à pied grenouille ferait très bien l'affaire. La scientifique jugea bon de ne pas ranger la boîte tout de suite, soupçonnant qu'elle aurait à y fouiller pas mal de fois. Calant le pyjama sous son bras, elle tira une autre caisse des hautes étagères dont été composé le dressing. Ce dernier ne renfermait que des vieux vêtements de ses enfants, et il y en avait un bon paquet. Bulma mit rapidement la main sur une robe à carreaux vichy rose, ainsi que sur un pyjama bleu clair à motifs lunaires et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur que le premier vêtement. Cela conviendra parfaitement à Ichi. Puisqu'elle commençait à être chargée, la scientifique se saisit d'un panier tout près et y déposa doucement son butin. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des vêtements pour le garçon. Il semblait âgé de huit-neuf ans, pas plus. Bulma fouilla donc dans les anciens vêtements de Trunks et finit par y dégoter un pantalon en toile noir, un débardeur blanc marqué de l'insigne de la Capsule Corporation, une paire de basket noire et blanche ainsi qu'un pyjama vert uni. Cela ferait largement l'affaire. Elle avait prit les pyjamas en prévision de la nuit, se doutant que les enfants dormiraient sous son toit cette nuit-là. Chargée de son panier emplit de vieux vêtement, la scientifique regagna la salle de bain. Comme elle s'y attendait, Végéta n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait s'intéresser à la baignoire où se trouvait le jeune garçon. Bulma ne dit rien, mais un flot de pensées submergeait sa tête comme un immense tsunami. Elle ne fut pas surprise non plus de voir Chichi près d'une baignoire shantala, occupée à nettoyer le corps frêle de Rokujû Hachi. Cependant, Bulma trouva les gestes de l'épouse de Goku quelques peu nerveux.

« Il y a un problème Chichi ? demanda la scientifique en déposant son panier de linge.

- Viens voir par toi-même. »

Intriguée, Bulma ne se le fit pas prier. Quand elle se pencha sur la baignoire, ce qu'elle y vit la frappa aussi fort que si son époux lui avait mit un coup de poing. Partant de l'arrière-train du bébé, une petite queue velue et brune flottait le plus naturellement du monde à la surface de l'eau. Captant son choc, Chichi retourna délicatement le poupon pour bien prouver à la scientifique que l'appendice appartenait à l'enfant. Le teint de Bulma passa du beige au blanc puis au rouge à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement. Elle fit volte-face et planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard sombre de Végéta :

« A quoi rime tout ça ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 1 ! En espérant que cette entrée en matière vous plaise ! Maintenant place à...<p>

La partie mystère !

**Question n°1 :** Quelle est l'origine des étranges boutons présents du jour au lendemain sur le corps des hommes saiyans ?

**Question n°2 :** Qui sont Kyabetsu, Sarada & Retasu ?

**Question n°3 :** Qui sont ces étranges enfants venus tout droit de la planète Genrrseï ?

**Question n°4 :** Quelle est cette histoire de pères et d'ADN ?

**Question n°5 :** Pourquoi Ichi, Roku & Rokujû Hachi possèdent-ils une queue ?

Si vous pensez connaitre la réponse, faites m'en part par message ) Sur ce, à la prochaine o/


	3. Une vérité dure à avaler

**Auteur :** Soso-Kum

**Anime/Manga** : Dragon Ball Z

**Disclaimer :** Ca n'a pas changé, les personnages appartiennent toujours à leur créateur...

**Note : **Et voilà le second chapitre ) J'me demande si ça sert vraiment que je remette auteur, anime, disclaimer à chaque fois...Mais bon s'une habitude maintenant. Au fait, le temps de publication peut sembler long, mais je poste un chapitre dès que j'en fini un, comme ça je balance pas tous mes chapitres d'un coup avec un risque de rien avoir à poster pendant 2 ans...J'en suis déjà au chapitre 5 que j'en pratiquement terminé :) Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques ou n'importe quoi donc à dire concernant ma fiction, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Bref, place au chapitre.

* * *

><p>« La paternité ? »<p>

Hoqueta Trunks en dévisageant Goku, qui souriait béatement. Apparemment, le guerrier n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de révéler. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur ces trois enfants venus de l'espace, mais une petite voix – Maitre Kaio peut-être ? - lui intimait qu'il le devait. Depuis toujours, le guerrier saiyan avait fait confiance en sa première impression. Il était donc persuadé de la sincérité des enfants.

Goten, tout aussi surprit que son camarade, secoua doucement l'épaule de son père pour le sortir de son petit nuage. Goku déposa ses yeux noirs sur les deux amis, et reprit conscience de leur présence en face en lui.

« La paternité ? reprit son cadet d'une voix chevrotante.

- Ah oui pardon, fit Goku en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Je vous expliquerais ça plus tard.

- Je refuse ! fit Trunks en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas nous dire une telle chose puis t'esquiver après.

- Vous êtes pires que Chichi...soupira Goku en prenant un air piteux.

- Alors ? »

Les compères déposèrent le même regard insistant sur le guerrier saiyan qui hésita quelques secondes. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut avouer à ces jeunes loups qu'ils étaient pères. Ce sera dur à avaler pour eux. Surtout que les deux étaient célibataires. Mais quand Goku croisa le regard bleu et insistant de Trunks, il soupira et les rejoignit à même le sol.

« Pendant l'entrainement, un drôle de vaisseau est atterrit près de Végéta et moi, commença Goku en prenant un air sérieux. Deux enfants en sont sortis en nous-

- Kakarott ! coupa Végéta qui venait de revenir dans la cours. Epargne ta salive, nous avons d'autres ennuis. »

L'instant d'après, une Bulma précédée d'une Chichi, toutes deux furibondes, se dressèrent devant les quatre guerriers, leurs poings posées sur leurs hanches.

« A quoi rime tous ça ? D'où viennent ces enfants ? commença la scientifique.

- Comment ce fait-il que le bébé possède une queue ? enchaina Chichi.

- Pouvons-nous en discuter dans le salon... ? proposa Goku.

- Surtout que vous avez laissé les gamins seuls dans la salle de bain, fit Végéta d'une voix plate.

- Vous voulez qu'on aille voir ? proposa Trunks, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

- Il en est hors de question ! siffla Bulma en fusillant son fils du regard.

- Allez-y, fit le prince, Kakarott va vous accompagner. »

Sans laisser aux femmes le temps de répliquer, les trois guerriers concernés bondirent sur leurs jambes et gagnèrent la maison en un temps record. Goku prit les devants, mais laissa bientôt la place à Trunks qui connaissait beaucoup mieux la propriété. Il guida les deux Son jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis laissa l'aîné pénétrer dans la pièce en premier. Le guerrier s'approcha de la baignoire shantala où se trouvait toujours la petite Rokujû Hachi, étroitement surveillée par Ichi blottie dans un peignoir. Néanmoins, ses cheveux ne semblaient pas avoir été lavés.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas laver en totalité ? demanda le guerrier.

- Les deux dames sont parties en laissant Rokujû Hachi sans surveillance, alors je suis sortie pour garder un œil sur elle.

- Bonne initiative Ichi, tu peux retourner te laver. »

La demoiselle hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand elle croisa le regard de Goten. Ce dernier fixait la jeune enfant, le visage blême. Reculant de quelques pas, Ichi se tourna vers Goku.

« C'est...commença-t-elle, sans qu'un autre mot ne filtrent aux travers de ses lèvres.

- Ton père, oui.

- Co-comment ? dégluti le concerné en fixant la préadolescente.

- Goten je te présente Ichi. C'est ta fille.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfants, répliqua sèchement son cadet.

- Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure.

- Non, je ne veux aucune explication. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, un point c'est clair. »

Et sur ces mots, Goten tourna les talons et sorti précipitamment de la salle de bain. Pendant un instant, Goku crut que Trunks ferait de même, mais l'aîné de Végéta ne bougea pas d'un poil. Sûrement devait-il se douter de quelque chose. Penaude et profondément vexée, Ichi rejoignit son bain d'un pas lent, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Le saiyan se promit d'avoir une discussion avec elle et son fils le plus tôt possible.

« Combien sont-ils ? demanda alors Trunks.

- Trois.

- Je...Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que l'un d'eux est... ?

- Approche. »

Docile, le demi-saiyan s'approcha de l'adulte. Ce dernier désigna le poupon de la main, et les yeux bleus du plus jeune s'ouvrirent en grands. La petite fille possédait exactement le même regard que lui, les mêmes pupilles bleus profondes. Cette ressemblance le déstabilisait beaucoup, bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraitre. Il fixa avec attention la petite queue de l'enfant qui remuait légèrement à chaque mouvement du poupon.

« Comment cela est-il possible.. ? souffla-t-il sans détacher ses yeux du bébé.

- Nous vous expliqueront tout au moment venu. Veux-tu t'occuper d'elle ? »

L'héritier de la Capsule Corporation hocha lentement la tête, et Goku fut ravi de ne pas le voir détaler comme son fils. Rokujû Hachi semblait exercer une drôle d'attraction envers le guerrier aux cheveux lavande. Ne voulant point être de trop lors de ce premier contact, le

guerrier saiyan s'effaça, laissant Trunks et le poupon seul à seul.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul face au bébé, le demi-saiyan se senti quelque peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des enfants, bien qu'il se soit souvent occupé de sa sœur lorsqu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune. Apparemment, sa mère et Chichi n'avaient lavés que le corps de la petite, n'ayant pas touché à ses cheveux. Alors il se saisit d'une éponge en mousse, la mouilla puis l'enduisit de savon. Puis, le plus délicatement du monde, il passa l'éponge sur la chevelure déjà bien épaisse du poupon. Ce dernier ne rechigna pas, bien trop occupé à malmener sa propre queue. Alors qu'il frottait doucement mais fermement la chevelure du bébé, Trunks remarqua que quelques mèches semblaient s'éclaircir. Redoublant d'ardeur, il frotta plus rapidement et remarqua avant stupeur que la chevelure d'apparence si sombre de l'enfant était en réalité parsemée de petites mèches violettes claires.

Quand il eut finit son travail, Trunks n'avait plus de doute quant à l'origine de Rokujû Hachi. La fillette ne pouvait qu'être sa fille. Ses mèches lavande accompagnant ses mèches noires en étaient la preuve concrète. Sortant délicatement le bébé de la baignoire, il l'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude et douce. Puis, tenant l'enfant d'une main contre son torse, le demi-saiyan fouilla parmi les vêtements que sa mère avait laissés dans le panier. Il en sorti rapidement le pyjama à pied mais se trouva bien embêté au moment de lui mettre. Il lui fallait une couche. Trunks déposa sa large main sur le ventre de la fillette afin qu'elle ne tombe pas de sa table à langer puis s'agenouilla, fouillant dans les différents étages du meuble. Avaient-ils encore des couches ? Après tout, Bra n'en avait plus besoin depuis belle lurette. S'il en restait, sûrement les avait-elle utilisées autrefois pour ses poupées. Le jeune adulte grogna, se trouvant bien embêté. Finalement, il finit par en trouver une sous plusieurs paquets de pansements. Il remercia Dendé, puis s'appliqua afin de mettre la couche du mieux possible. Satisfait de lui-même, le jeune guerrier enfila ensuite le pyjama à la toute petite fille. Cette dernière poussa un bâillement adorable, qui attendrit le guerrier aux cheveux lavande.

Goku réapparut alors et fut ravi de voir le jeune homme aussi sérieux avec le poupon. Il ne prononça pas un traitre mot, préférant s'approcher de la baignoire où barbotait encore Roku. Ce dernier était concentré sur le lavage intensif de sa queue, qu'il frottait nerveusement. A le voir ainsi, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé, il était impossible de ne pas faire le rapprochement avec Végéta. Roku était son portrait craché. Prenant conscience qu'on l'observait, le gamin leva les yeux et fixa Goku sans prononcer un traitre mot.

« Tout va bien ? demanda finalement le guerrier.

- Oui, merci.

- Je vais te poser tes vêtements sur la monture, habille-toi dès que tu es sec.

- D'accord. »

Aussi bavard que Végéta, nota Goku avec une pointe d'amusement. Ne voulant pas dérangé Roku une seconde de plus, le guerrier s'éloigna, prenant soin de bien déposer les vêtements sur la monture de métal, comme il l'avait promit à l'enfant. Puis, il s'approcha de la baignoire d'Ichi. Contrairement à son camarade, cette dernière était déjà sortie de l'eau, et s'était enveloppée dans un peignoir. Pendant un instant, Goku crut qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans le bain suite à la réaction de Goten, mais en voyant la chevelure ébène de la demoiselle briller de propreté, il conclut que non. Avant de venir jusqu'à elle, le guerrier s'en alla chercher les vêtements que Bulma lui avait déniché. Quand il lui présenta les affaires, la demoiselle le gratifia d'un sourire, puis se dissimula derrière le rideau pour s'habiller. Goku se rendit alors près de Trunks qui observait Rokujû Hachi, toujours allongée sur la table à langer.

« C'est Rokujû Hachi ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant les mèches violettes de l'enfant. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait de tels cheveux.

- Sur ce coup, je ne peux pas la renier.

- Je suis plutôt content que tu n'aies pas agis comme Goten.

- J'ai faillis, avoua le demi-saiyan en rougissant. Mais j'ai été curieux.

- Tu regrettes ?

- J'attends d'en savoir plus avant de m'engager.

- Tu ressembles bien à ta mère sur ce coup. »

Trunks s'enorgueillit à cette remarque, faisant sourire Goku. La seconde d'après, Ichi tira le rideau et s'approcha des deux guerriers, habillée de la jolie robe à carreaux vichy.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de vêtement, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pourtant ça te va très bien, la rassura Goku avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci. »

Elle rougit quelque peu, puis jeta un regard vers la baignoire toujours dissimulée par le rideau de Roku. Ce dernier semblait prendre son temps, mais personne ne voulait le presser. Profitant de l'absence du jeune garçon, Goku demanda à Ichi :

« Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Rokujû Nana a à peine deux semaines, Roku a neuf ans et moi, douze.

- Qui sont vos mères ? demanda Trunks, curieux.

- Hé ben...commença Ichi, confuse. Je sais que celle de Roku est la dame qui nous a emmenez ici, mais j'ignore qui sont celles de Rokujû Nana et la mienne.

- Nous en saurons sûrement plus quand j'aurais fini de décoder ce fichu dossier. »

La voix acerbe de Roku les fit sursauter. Ce dernier, ayant revêtu les anciens vêtements de Trunks, s'était avancé sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Sa ressemblance avec son père déstabilisa le guerrier aux cheveux lavande, qui en perdit la voix. Fier de son effet, le gamin bomba le torse. Mais il perdit toute sa superbe quand Ichi lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Le dossier que tu as oublié dans le vaisseau ? »

Le visage du garçonnet se décomposa. Blême, il déposa ses yeux noirs sur sa camarade qui le regardait, l'air rieur. Ne supportant pas cela, il émit un claquement de langue agacé puis croisa les bras sur son torse, s'enfermant dans son mutisme.

« Dites, on pourrait aller chercher le dossier ? demanda Ichi aux adultes.

- Bien sûr, fit Goku, si vous voulez on y va tout de suite. »

Ichi et Roku hochèrent la tête, et Trunks décida de rester ici pour s'occuper de Rokujû Hachi. Le trio s'avança donc vers la baie vitrée que Goku ouvrit puis ils s'envolèrent, prenant la direction des montagnes.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient lavés, le guerrier saiyan put mieux remarquer les ressemblances physiques entre les enfants et leur père. Roku ressemblait énormément à Végéta, et ses cheveux dressés en pic en étaient la preuve. Sa queue brune était enroulée autour de sa taille, et Goku remarqua que l'enfant avait dut faire un trou dans son pantalon afin de la faire passer. Ichi dissimulait la sienne sous sa robe rose, mais ses longs cheveux ébène étaient restés lâchés. Le guerrier ne lui trouva pas trop de ressemblances avec son fils, mis à part ses yeux remplit d'innocence, comme ceux de son cadet au même âge.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, et Roku fonça rapidement dans le vaisseau. Sûrement craignait-il que leur atterrissage de fortune ait endommagé le dossier. Goku suivit lentement Ichi à l'intérieur de l'engin, et comprit l'état lamentable des enfants. Partout, la saleté se mêlait à une odeur nauséabonde.

« Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? demanda finalement le guerrier.

- Nous l'ignorons, répondit Ichi, quand nous sommes rentrés dedans, il était déjà comme ça.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre fuite.

- Nous vous expliquerons tout, c'est promit. »

La seconde d'après, Roku revenait chargé d'une étrange petite clé USB de couleur violette. Il semblait rassuré, et Goku en conclut que le précieux contenu de la clé n'était pas perdu ni endommagé. Il se demandait si Bulma et Gohan seraient capables de le décoder. Ils sortirent du vaisseau aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés, et Roku veilla cette fois-si à refermer la rampe, afin que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans l'engin spatial.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu t'y es vite attaché. »

Trunks sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son ami. Assit sur son lit, en face d'un berceau en bois bleu, le demi-saiyan était tellement plongé dans la contemplation de Rokujû Hachi qu'il n'avait pas senti Goten arriver. Ce dernier resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme s'il craignait de s'approcher du bébé.

« Elle me ressemble trop pour la renier, tenta de se justifier Trunks.

- Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont réellement.

- Rokujû Hachi n'est qu'un bébé. »

Goten ne répliqua pas, mais s'avança jusqu'au berceau. La fillette dormait à poing fermé, ses petites mèches bicolores éparpillées autour de sa tête. A la voir comme ça, si sereine, si petite, le cadet de Goku manqua de s'attendrir. Mais il recula d'un pas, s'arrachant à la contemplation du bébé endormi. Il reprit alors tout son sérieux.

« Ichi semble très gentille, fit Trunks sans lever les yeux vers son ami.

- Ichi ? répéta ce dernier.

- Ta fille.

- Ce n'est pas ma fille...

- Goten, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous mentiraient ? »

Le cadet de Goku ne répondit pas, et s'effaça. Trunks poussa un soupir. Il était vrai qu'il s'était très rapidement attaché à Rokujû Hachi, mais elle lui ressemblait tellement...Le demi-saiyan écarta une petite mèche lavande barrant le front du bébé, qui remua légèrement, puis ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus. Alors qu'il allait la cueillir dans ses bras, la voix de Goku retentit, appelant au regroupement. Le demi-saiyan prit donc le bébé et rejoignit le salon.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tout de suite tu dis ? répéta Gohan à son père à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, si possible.

- Et bien j'arrive alors.

- Merci fiston ! »

Et sans plus de façon, Goku raccrocha. Le professeur déposa le téléphone sur son enceinte, puis se tourna vers sa femme qui s'apprêtait à couper les légumes frais du jardin.

« Ne t'embête pas, nous avons été convié chez Bulma.

- Pourquoi donc ? le questionna sa femme, en remettant les légumes dans leur panier.

- Je l'ignore, mais ça venait de mon père.

- Ca doit donc être important.

- En effet.

- Le lycée finit dans cinq minutes, prenons Bra et Pan en passant. »

Gohan hocha la tête, puis le couple se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils furent accueillit par le beau soleil de début Juillet. Ils prirent leur envol, prenant la direction de Satan City. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver à destination, mais ils se posèrent à une distance respectable afin de ne pas affoler les lycéens sortant de cours. Gohan et Videl repérèrent facilement leur fille ainsi que sa meilleure amie. Ils allèrent directement à leur rencontre.

« Papa, maman, que faites-vous là ? s'étonna Pan.

- Mon père veut tous nous voir chez Bulma, alors on est passés vous prendre. »

Les adolescentes voulurent en savoir la raison, mais Gohan fut incapable de leur fournir une réponse. Encore une fois, son père s'était montré très évasif. Ils traversèrent quelques rues à pied puis, quand ils s'assurèrent d'être à l'abri des regards, ils s'envolèrent en direction de la Capsules Corporation.

Ils furent accueillit en grandes pompes par Goku, qui convia aussitôt tout le monde au salon. Là, les nouveaux venus saluèrent les propriétaires de la maison, ainsi que Goten, sa mère et son père. Néanmoins, ce dernier était accompagné de deux enfants. La seconde d'après, Trunks les rejoignait en tenant un minuscule bébé aux creux de ses bras. Aussitôt, il alla le remettre à Ichi, qui serra Rokujû Hachi contre son cœur.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

Demanda Goku en balayant le salon du regard. Les principales personnes concernées étaient réunies, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Voir toutes ses paires d'yeux braqués sur lui ne déstabilisa pas le guerrier le moins du monde, habitué à s'adresser à cet auditoire. Quand il fut certain qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde, il désigna les trois enfants venus de l'espace.

« Tout d'abord, je vous présente Ichi, Roku et Rokujû Hachi. Ils viennent de la planète euh...

- Genrrseï, fit Végéta d'une voix plate.

- Voilà merci. Ils ont atterrit dans la montagne où Végéta et moi avons prit l'habitude de nous entrainer.

- Va droit au but, maugréa Chichi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Bah euh...fit le guerrier, déstabilisé.

- En gros, Ichi est le gamin de Goten, Roku le mien et Rokujû Nana celui de Trunks. »

Des regards incrédules se posèrent sur le prince, l'auteur de cette phrase. Seul Trunks ne leva pas les yeux, trouvant d'un coup ses chaussures fortes intéressantes. Faisant un pas en avant, Bulma fit :

« Et ?

- Nous avons été créés à partir de l'ADN de certains d'entre vous, répondit Roku d'une voix sèche.

- Co-comment ? »

Ichi posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais les enfants se comprirent sur le champ. Roku recula d'un pas, laissant la place à sa jeune camarade. Cette dernière, ayant adopté un sérieux qui rappelait fort celui de Chichi, prit la parole.

« Sur la planète Genrrseï, des enfants sont créés artificiellement à partir d'ADN. Je suis la première avoir été créée, dont mon prénom, Ichi. Quelques informations nous concernant sont marquées sur nos plaquettes. »

Roku fouilla dans sa poche et en ressorti les trois fines plaquettes de métal, qu'il tendit à sa camarade. Cette dernière les déposa sur la table du salon, laissant aux autres le loisir de les regarder.

« Nous pouvons y lire quatre informations nous concernant : dans un premier temps notre numéro. Cela définit notre classement dans la fabrication. Dans un deuxième temps, nos parents. Dans le cas de Roku, nous pouvons lire V x B. Cela signifie qu'il a été créé à partir des gênes de Végéta et Bulma. Pour Rokujû Hachi et moi-même, nous n'avons qu'une information, soit T pour elle et Got. pour moi. Nous ignorons pourquoi pour le moment mais on pense le découvrir grâce au dossier contenu dans cette clé. »

La jeune fille déposa la clé USB à côté des plaquettes de métal. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, laissant à son auditoire le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle leur racontait. Ichi finit par reprendre :

« La troisième information nous renseigne sur le résultat de l'expérience. Elle peut être réussie ou ratée. Roku est une expérience réussie, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Rokujû Hachi et moi. La dernière information nous informe sur notre classe. Je fais partie de la classe Nourrice et Roku de la classe Guerrière. »

En disant ces mots, Goku perçut la crispation d'Ichi. Il ne devait pas être facile pour elle d'avouer à tous ce monde qu'elle était le résultat d'une expérience ratée. Bien qu'il ait voulu la questionner davantage sur cela et sur cette histoire de classe, il la laissa achever son récit.

« Nous avons fuis notre planète suite au sauvetage de Rokujû Hachi. La plupart des expériences ratées sont détruites quelques instants après leur création. Les autres deviennent des classes Nourrice. Puisque Rokujû Hachi s'apprêtait à être tuée, Roku et moi l'avons sauvée. Nous avons été poursuivi par les naisseurs, mais nous avons bondit dans le premier vaisseau que nous avons vu. Grâce au dossier que Roku a put voler et décoder en parti, nous avons eut les coordonnées de votre planète. Le reste, vous le connaissez... »

A la fin de son discours, Ichi s'enferma dans son mutisme, reculant d'un pas. Roku lui remit Rokujû Hachi, et la jeune fille berça doucement le bébé qui se remettait à pleurer. Personne n'osait piper un mot, trop occupé à avaler cette vérité. Ce fut Goku qui brisa ce silence de mort en questionnant les enfants.

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette histoire d'expérience et de classe ?

- Bien sûr, fit Roku en s'avançant. Sur Genrrseï, les enfants sont évalués dès leur naissance. Selon leur génétique, ils sont séparés en deux groupes : les expériences réussies et les expériences ratées. Les expériences réussies sont les enfants qui ressemblent le plus à un saiyan : couleur des cheveux, des yeux, queues et force. Si un des sujets ne comporte pas ces quatre critères, il est considéré comme expérience ratée. La plupart du temps, les expériences ratées sont détruites. Mais il y a des cas où ils rejoignent la classe Nourrice. En effet, une fois l'expérience jugée réussie ou ratée, on l'assigne à une classe. Il en existe trois en tout : la classe Guerrière, la classe Scientifique et la classe Nourrisse. La classe Guerrière est constituée des sujets les plus forts, la classe Scientifique des sujets les plus intelligents et la classe Nourrisse des sujets ratés. La classe Guerrière est spécialisée dans les combats, ce qui est logique. Les enfants suivent des entrainements réguliers pour gagner en force. La classe Scientifique regroupe les sujets les plus intelligents, qui mènent différentes expériences pour aider la classe Guerrière. La classe Nourrice s'occupe des deux autres classes, mais plus précisément des bébés. Leur rôle est celui d'une mère jusqu'à ce que le bébé atteigne ses deux ans, âge où il peut débuter l'entrainement guerrier ou scientifique. Je suis personnellement une classe Guerrière. »

Un silence cueillit l'explication de Roku. Ce dernier, les bras croisés, attendait des questions. Il laissa le temps à son auditoire, bien que la patience ne soit pas son fort. Quand Videl leva timidement le bras pour poser une question, le jeune garçon l'autorisa sur le champ :

« Dans quel but avez-vous été créés ?

- Ironie du sort, nous l'ignorons. Je pense que nous pouvons récolter beaucoup d'information dans le dossier que j'ai volé.

- Me laisseras-tu tenter de le décoder ? demanda Gohan dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

- Et moi aussi ? enchérit Bulma.

- Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ? s'étonna Roku. J'ai essayé de le faire pendant notre voyage jusqu'ici, mais j'ai à peine réussit à en ressortir les coordonnées de la Terre et la signification de nos colliers.

- Je suis la plus grande scientifique de cette Terre, rien ne peut me résister ! déclara Bulma en bombant la poitrine.

- Je me défends, fit Gohan avec un sourire.

- Alors allons-y. »

C'est ce moment que choisi l'estomac de Roku pour se manifester. Il gronda violemment, causant l'hilarité de la petite assemblée. Le jeune garçon rosit et baissa la tête, quelque peu gêné.

« Ces enfants ne sortirons pas de cette maison tant qu'ils n'auront pas avalé quelque chose, déclara Bulma.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont du sang saiyan, enchaina Chichi, il faut donc leur préparer un gros repas. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un bref regard puis gagnèrent la cuisine, suivies par Videl voulant prêter main-forte. Les autres restèrent dans le salon à observer les trois enfants. Si tous leur témoignait des regards amicaux, ce n'était pas le cas de Bra. Ce n'était pas un enfant qui venaient se greffé à sa famille, mais deux. Et l'adolescente avait vite remarqué l'intérêt de son père pour Roku. Ce dernier était un guerrier né, une véritable force de la nature. Sa queue brune décrivait des mouvements réguliers dans son dos, alors que ses yeux noirs la dévisageaient. Il était celui dans cette salle qui ressemblait le plus à un saiyan, ce qui faisait de lui le centre de l'attention. En plus de ce nouveau frère s'ajoutait une nièce adorable. S'en était trop pour Bra qui tourna les talons et quitta le salon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage afin de faire ses devoirs, Pan passa devant elle en courant. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleu attrapa le bras de son amie, stoppant nette la course de cette dernière.

« Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je vais en ville acheter du lait pour bébé, répondit la brune, ça fait belle lurette que nos familles en ont plus.

- Parce que tu les accepte toi ? maugréa la riche en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

- On ignore d'où ils viennent et s'ils sont sincères et nos mères les choient comme s'ils appartenaient à la famille depuis toujours.

- Mais ils font parti de la famille ! s'affligea Pan qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne comprenait pas la réaction de Bra.

- Ah c'est vrai, tu t'en fiches toi, après tout ce n'est qu'une cousine que tu découvres, non pas un frère et une nièce.

- Je comprends maintenant, fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils, tu es jalouse.

- Et il y a de quoi, non ?

- Non pas du tout, Pan se défit de l'étreinte de Bra et lui tourna le dos, c'est vrai que toi, tu as toujours vécu dans ton petit nid douillet, où tout le monde réponds à tes caprices, où tu as toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. N'oublie pas que je suis fille unique Bra et pour moi, l'arrivée d'Ichi est comme une prière entendue. »

Sur ces mots, la plus jeune disparue à l'extérieur de la maison. Muette d'étonnement, Bra ne chercha même pas à lui courir après. Si Pan acceptait ces trois gamins venus de l'espace, grand bien lui fasse. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, elle, n'était pas prête à leur ouvrir joyeusement les bras.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Autant que ça ? »

Les yeux exorbités, Trunks observait les cinq biberons de lait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Sa mère se retourna pour lui faire face puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air faussement étonné :

« Oui autant que ça. N'oublie pas qu'elle a du sang saiyan.

- J'en buvais autant à son âge ?

- Tu frôlais facilement les quarante biberons en une après-midi.

- Quarante ? hoqueta le guerrier aux cheveux lavande.

- Et oui, soupira sa mère, et encore c'est parce que je refusais de t'en donner plus.

- Bra en buvait combien ?

- Oh, moins que toi c'est certain. Mais j'ai l'impression que cette petite en a besoin de plus. »

Confortablement installée dans les bras de Pan, Rokujû Hachi tétait avec avidité son second biberon. L'adolescente semblait prendre un plaisir fou à s'occuper du bébé, alors Trunks la laissait faire. Près d'eux, Roku étudiait minutieusement le bol de riz que Chichi venait de déposer sous son nez. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le genre de nourriture à laquelle il était habitué.

« Que mangeais-tu sur ta planète ? finit par demander Videl.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le garçon en haussant les épaules, en tout cas ça ne ressemblait pas à ça.

- Goûte toujours, fit Pan avec un sourire, le riz de grand-mère, il n'y a pas mieux ! »

Roku hocha la tête puis chercha ses couverts. Les femmes en conclurent qu'il n'était pas habitué aux baguettes. Pendant que Bulma lui montrait comment faire, Chichi s'approcha d'Ichi qui n'avait même pas jeté un traitre regard sur son assiette. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et ses yeux fixant un point fixe sur le sol en était la preuve.

« Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda doucement la femme de Goku.

- Comment ? Ah, désolée, je pensais à quelque chose...

- Ouais c'est ça, fit Roku avec un sourire moqueur, tu pensais plutôt à quelqu'un. »

Ichi rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, puis attrapa les baguettes, cherchant à imiter Roku. Personne n'osa poser de question à la préadolescente, tous conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un point personnel. Une fois la pratique des baguettes acquise, Roku englouti son bol de riz en une fraction de seconde. S'en suivit sept autres bols, quatre steaks, un plat de légumes et quelques fruits. Repus, les enfants remercièrent leurs hôtes pour le repas. Ravie de les voir aussi polis, Bulma les laissa même prendre une glace dans le congélateur. Ichi se régala de cette saveur vanille qui lui était inconnu, alors que Roku englouti son bâtonnet au chocolat sans prendre le temps de l'apprécier.

« Maintenant, allons décoder ce dossier ! »

Lança Bulma, une fois le dernier bol empilé dans l'évier. Roku bondit sur ses jambes, sa queue décrivant des arcs de cercle dans son dos. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'observait, la scientifique parvint à conclure que s'était là la façon du garçon de démontrer son enthousiasme. Ils passèrent par le salon pour recruter Gohan, puis le trio se dirigea vers le laboratoire de la maitresse des lieux, la clé USB fourrée dans la poche de Roku.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 2 :D C'est un peu long à débuter, mais c'est pour que vous comprenez bien ce qu'il se passe ) Maintenant place à...<p>

La partie mystère !

**Question n°1 :** Quelle est l'origine des étranges boutons présents du jour au lendemain sur le corps des hommes saiyans ?

**Question n°2 :** Qui sont Kyabetsu, Sarada & Retasu ?

**Question n°3 :** Qui sont ces étranges enfants venus tout droit de la planète Genrrseï ?

**Question n°4 :** Quelle est cette histoire de pères et d'ADN ?

**Question n°5 :** Pourquoi Ichi, Roku & Rokujû Hachi possèdent-ils une queue ?

_Réponse :_ Car ils ont été fabriqués avec les gênes des cinq saiyans de la Terre et que l'un des buts de leur création est le ressembler le plus possible à un saiyan.

**Question n°6 : **A qui pensait Ichi lors de son repas ?

**Question n°7 :** Pourquoi les plaquettes des colliers des enfants sont-elles enfoncées, poquées ?

Si vous pensez connaitre la réponse, faites m'en part par message ) Sur ce, à la prochaine o/


End file.
